


Revenge

by sailor8t



Series: Upheaval [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, More Fighting, i still suck at tags, will they ever get it together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor8t/pseuds/sailor8t
Summary: Clarke travels to Polis with Ontari and Nia. Lexa and Skaikru offer her a way out of Azgeda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They aren't mine. :( I'll clean them up before I put them away.

_There is no worse lie than a truth misunderstood by those who hear it. William James_

Raven was like a kid in a candy store as she went through Polis’ market. Lexa said she would cover the cost of any tek related items Raven purchased, and there were many vendors who sold bits of the old world. Wells tried to keep up. He followed her, jotting notes with the ideas that flowed from Raven’s tireless brain and keeping track of which vendor had what.

When they reached the end of the market, Raven turned to him and said, “I want all of it.”

“I’m not sure that’s what Heda meant when she said she’d pay for what you needed.”

She pulled him to the side, where they wouldn’t impede the flow of pedestrians. “Think of all she wants us to do, Wells. Lights and pumps are only the beginning.”

“I’ll talk to her, Raven, but we can’t do it all at once.”

“We need helpers, and she’ll give them to us. How many villages have Min and Ash helped?”

“I’ll talk to her,” Wells repeated.

“We can change the world,” Raven said with a wide smile. “We can make it better. Clarke would be proud,” she added quietly.

“I know. We just need to take one step at a time. We aren’t ready to run, not yet.”

“I’ve never been able to decide whether you’re the voice of reason or an anchor.”

“No reason I can’t be both,” Wells said. Half a second later, they both laughed.

“One step at a time,” Raven said when she caught her breath.

“One step at a time,” Wells agreed.

100 - 100 - 100

“You sent for me, Heda?”

“I did, Octavia.” Lexa gestured toward the table waiting near the window.

“How can I help you?” Octavia asked as she entered the room.

“Do you remember our first meeting?”

“Of course.”

“And Clarke.”

“I remember Clarke quite well, Heda.”

“I am not convinced she is dead.”

“Why do you say that?”

“No one saw her. We did not find her body. People do not just disappear.”

“I lost track of her after I brought you the radio.”

“I sent a guard to return her to camp, but he said he could not find her. I saw her in Mount Weather, just for a moment, and she was gone. She was not among the dead, but she did not return to Tondisi. I believe Azgeda held her, once they learned from my messengers who she was.”

“Why would they do that?”

“It’s a long story,” Lexa said, and turned to look out the window. “No one there would help her.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I am sorry, Octavia. I do not mean to trouble you with my thoughts. Are you enjoying your stay in Polis?”

“Very much. Miller and I are learning new skills every day.”

“I am glad to hear it. It won’t be long before you are both warriors in your own rights.”

“We serve you, Heda.”

“Is it hard, Octavia, having so few of your people near?”

“The only people I had on the Ark were my mother and my brother. My mother was floated when the authorities learned of my existence, and my brother died in Mount Weather. Trikru are my people.”

“And the other Skaikru?”

“They are my friends.”

“Yet the four of you are together at every opportunity.”

“We are friends, Heda. We grew up in the same environment. We were thrown away by the same people, and taken in by the same people. We are no threat to you or anyone else.”

“I was not implying anything of the kind. I wonder whether you speak of Clarke.”

“Sometimes. Wells was her best friend. When he wants to talk, we listen. When he doesn’t, we change the subject.”

Lexa nodded.

“Is there anything else, Heda?”

“No, Octavia. Thank you.”

Octavia bowed and let herself out. Lexa went onto the balcony and leaned on the rail. She looked past Polis to the north. Nia was planning something. More than a year passed since Mount Weather was captured, and Azgeda’s ambassadors had been unusually quiet and agreeable in that time. In the past month, the ambassador began to return to his old behavior.

She went back inside and opened a book she carried everywhere with her. Lexa had Clarke’s drawings of the Mountain bound between leather covers. It was the only physical thing that remained. Lexa looked at them and remembered Clarke’s attention as she focused on getting them just right, remembered Clarke taking them from her and setting them aside so they could have a few minutes together.

Lexa couldn’t get Azgeda off her mind. She wouldn’t sleep tonight, the anniversary of finding Costia’s battered head under her blankets. It was complicated by Clarke’s absence. Worry gnawed at her. Clarke knew no more than Costia about Lexa’s secrets, but that wouldn’t stop Nia from keeping her captive and doing whatever she could to tear them from her.

100 – 100 – 100

“Clarke, I must travel to Polis. Lexa has demanded that the leaders of all the clans assemble, but has given no reason. You will travel with me. The time has come to challenge Lexa. She is weak, and her rule must end.”

Clarke didn’t answer. There wasn’t a question in anything Nia said. Instead, she continued to eat her meal.

“We leave tomorrow. Ontari will come, as well.”

“Yes, my queen,” Ontari answered.

On the walk back to their apartment, Ontari said, “You must be careful, Clarke. Nia will set an impossible task for you. She believes you are loyal, but she has not demanded you join Azgeda or offered your marks. There must be a reason.”

“You be careful, too. I don’t like the way she’s been looking at you.”

“Clarke, I am serious.”

“So am I, Ontari. You’re the only friend I have here. Nia’s deliberately isolated me. If anything happens to you, no one will speak on my behalf.”

“I will protect you, if I can.”

“Thank you.”

100 – 100 – 100

They left early the next morning. Clarke and Ontari rode on either side of and just behind Nia, slowly eating the cold breakfast provided at the stables. Their eyes constantly swept the area around and in front of them. Clarke knew there was no danger; scouts always rode ahead to ensure Nia’s path was clear. She also knew that the slightest injury to Azplana would be repaid to her a hundredfold, regardless of her lack of culpability.

Clarke was stunned as they approached Polis. She remembered Lexa’s descriptions, but they did not come close to what Clarke saw, the enormous wall, the tower rising from the middle of the city, more people than she saw in her life. She wondered what was inside, recalling the descriptions of a library, art everywhere, and the dress and customs of everyone in the coalition and a few from beyond its borders.

She didn’t expect the city guard to escort them to a stable, and then to the tower. They stood at attention on the corners of the platform that slowly rose to the highest floor, walked them down the long hallway lined with double doors, and held the doors of the last one open for them to pass through.

Clarke’s breath stopped for a moment and everything went red. While Nia bowed and the rest of the entourage took a knee, Clarke stood and glared at Lexa. She may be Heda, but to Clarke she was the person who personally betrayed Clarke by allowing Skaikru, a bunch of unarmed, untrained, underfed children, to be slaughtered.

The city guard surrounded Clarke, circling her with spears. In the distance, she heard Nia’s protests. Clarke had sense enough not to move until Lexa called off the guards. She turned and stalked from the throne room, not caring what anyone might say or do to punish her disrespect.

The ancient exit sign gave her a way out, and Clarke took it. She raced down the stairs, fighting against dizziness from the constant circling, and nearly missed the sign above the door opening to the outside. She hit it hard and stumbled into a training area. Clarke was about to take off running, to find somewhere she could let out all she was feeling, when she heard her name.

“Clarke,” Octavia repeated with certainty and sheathed her weapon as she approached her.

“Octavia?”

“Sha, Klark. We thought you were dead.” Octavia threw her arms around the blonde and turned her head to speak to Miller, a few steps behind her. “Find Wells. Bring him to our quarters.”

Clarke saw him race away. “Who’s that?”

“Miller. He and Raven survived what those bastards in the Mountain did.”

“You mean Trikru.”

“No, Clarke, the people in Mount Weather. They were harvesting our bone marrow so they could walk outside.”

“Octavia, Trikru murdered Skaikru. I watched one of them kill your brother.”

“Do you believe any Trikru would disobey Heda’s orders, Clarke? C’mon, we have lot to talk about.”

Octavia talked while she pulled Clarke along to the small house given to Skaikru for their stay in Polis. She was still talking when the door slammed open.

“Clarke, is it really you?”

“It’s me, Wells.”

Raven and Miller came in behind him, and Miller closed the door.

“Where have you been?” Wells asked while he hugged her tightly. “Heda searched for you. We thought you were dead.”

Before Clarke could answer, there was pounding on the door. The city guard opened it, and the first one through pointed at Clarke. “You will come with us.”

“No.”

“Clarke, do what they say,” Octavia said.

Clarke drew her sword. Miller and Octavia tackled her. Raven quickly stomped on Clarke’s wrist, and bent to take her blade when her fingers opened involuntarily. The room was a cacophony of voices, pleas and demands for Clarke to submit.

When it ended, there were many fresh bruises, including some on Clarke, who was bound, the rope around her wrists also wrapped around her throat. Octavia took possession of Clarke’s weapons as the guard dragged her away.

She put them on the table. Raven examined them. “Azgeda,” she said.

“Heda was right,” Octavia said with disbelief.

“What?” Wells asked.

“She called me to her quarters a few days ago and we talked about Clarke. Heda said she feared Azgeda took Clarke.”

“So she’s brainwashed?” Miller said.

“I don’t know.” Octavia went to a trunk and came back with a blanket. She wrapped Clarke’s weapons in it and put it under the fur covering her bed. “Let’s see what we can find out.”

100 – 100 – 100

Clarke was the only prisoner in the jail. Her hands were still bound because of her stubbornness. She resisted the guards at every step and for her trouble was thrown headfirst into the stone wall at the back of the cell. She didn’t know how much time passed before she returned to consciousness with a sore neck, knot on her head, and headache that wouldn’t quit. At least the rope wasn’t still around her neck.

She worked to get free of the ropes restraining her, and stopped her failed attempts only when blood ran freely down her palms.

“Back up to the bars and I will remove the binding,” Lexa said.

“Like I trust you near me with a knife.”

“Suit yourself, Clarke. I came to release you, but you may stay here if you wish.”

Clarke growled and backed up to the bars. A few seconds later she felt the burn of sensation returning to her hands and turned around. She left her hands at her sides, unwilling to give Lexa the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort.

“My advisers say I should banish you, at the least, but Nia argued eloquently on your behalf. You have not sworn fealty to her, or to me, so your disrespect is excused. That will not happen again.”

“Why should I bow to you? Because you murdered my friends?”

“I did not, Clarke. I ordered that they remain barricaded inside their room until it was safe for them to come out. They were to be rescued. As it turned out, only two people were saved from Maun-de. All my people were murdered days before we entered.”

Clarke blinked, remembering Wells’ description of the cages. There were hundreds of grounder prisoners in Mount Weather. Her anger slipped for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“It was not your fault. Thanks to Skaikru, we at least got to release their souls. We could not bury your people, so we put them on the pyre, as well.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You must make a decision, Clarke. Azgeda is part of the coalition. A particularly troublesome member, but one of us nonetheless. I do not know why you have not pledged fealty to Nia, but you cannot stay in Polis without swearing fealty to someone.”

“To you.”

“Or to Nia, which would be the same, but I warn you that Nia is not worthy of your trust.”

Clarke frowned, trying think, to sort out everything in her head. She thought Lexa would be angry, as she was, but she was here without guards, unafraid, speaking softly. Clarke raised her hands and massaged her aching head.

“You are hurt.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I will send a healer.”

“Don’t. Just, Trikru told stories around the fire, but I saw none of what they said in Azgeda.”

“When we met, Clarke, I was worried that you were another spy. I did not think I would find myself so drawn to you. I was alone, by choice, for years before you came to me. I loved a girl. She was so beautiful, so kind. She took all of my pain and doubt and made me strong. And then she was gone. I searched for her, as I have searched for you, but I did not find her. What I found was her head in my bed with a note from Nia. My beautiful girl was taken because she was mine, because Nia thought she could learn something from Costia to give her an advantage over me. Costia knew nothing, but was tortured for the crime of loving me. For a long time after, I believed love is weakness. Loving her broke me and you.” Lexa stopped to gather her thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke repeated. “I didn’t know.”

“I know that you could not fight Nia. I do not blame you for believing I betrayed you. I am glad to see you alive and well, Clarke, even if you do not wish the same for me. I will send a healer. Tell the guards when you make your decision.”

Clarke stared for several seconds at the space where Lexa had been standing, then went and sat on the bunk. She had been told so much in the past hours and couldn’t sort it all so it made any kind of sense.

She stayed on the bunk, elbows on her thighs, fingers massaging her temples, until she heard the gate open. Two people entered her cell. One was Ontari, and Clarke was never so glad to see anyone.

“Heda said you are injured,” a large Trikru man said.

“Nyko?”

“Sha, Klark. What have you done to yourself?”

“Bump on the head and scraped wrists.” Clarke sat up and held out her arms.

Ontari unbuttoned the cuff and rolled up Clarke’s sleeve and walked behind Nyko to do the same to the other side.

“Look at me,” Nyko instructed, and lit a small flashlight.

“Where’d you get that?” Clarke asked.

“Raven. Follow my finger.”

Clarke did as he instructed and let him examine her head and neck. She answered his questions while he cleaned and bandaged her wrists.

“You have a concussion and should not be alone. You must stay awake for at least 12 hours.”

“I will stay with Clarke,” Ontari volunteered.

“I will return to check on you later. If you are released, come to the infirmary.”

“Thank you, Nyko.”

“It is good to see you, Clarke. I will tell Skaikru you are not in danger.”

“Thanks,” Clarke said. She waited for Nyko to leave before asking Ontari, “How mad is Nia?”

“She is not angry. She is pleased and a little amused. I do not understand why, but she said I should remain with you until you are returned to her.”

“Lexa came to speak with me. She had a lot to say.”

“What did she tell you?”

“I shouldn’t trust Nia.”

“She is my queen, but Heda’s advice is sound. When you are no longer of use to her, Nia will cast you aside.”

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” Clarke said.

“I wish I could help you, Clarke.”

“Just stay safe, Ontari.” Clarke slid back until her back rested against the wall. Ontari remained seated near her, and turned so she could see Clarke. “Lexa said I can’t leave here until I swear fealty to someone.”

“You are in a dangerous position, Clarke. Nia will not take it well if you do not choose Azgeda.”

“If she wants me to be Azgeda, why hasn’t she given me my marks? Why does she still call me Clarke of the sky?”

“I do not know. Nia does not share her plans. She fears spies.”

“Why did Lexa bring Azgeda into the coalition if Nia killed her lover?”

“She believes that peace makes us stronger.”

“And Nia disagrees.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know what to do. I saw my friends for a few seconds. They told me other things, things I have to think about. This decision I’m supposed to make terrifies me. If I don’t go with Azgeda, I could lose everything, my home, you. But if I do, I have to do whatever fucked up thing Nia orders.”

“Yes.”

“There’s no right answer here, is there?”

“I do not know what answer is right for you, Clarke.”

They stopped talking because the door to the corridor opened again. They didn’t hear footsteps, but seconds later, Clarke’s friends were lined up along the bars of her cell.

“Who’s that?” Miller asked.

“Ontari kom Azgeda. Ontari, this is Skaikru. Raven, Wells, Octavia, and Miller.”

“Clarke, we talked to Heda,” Octavia said. “You’re still part of Skaikru.”

“You’re with Trikru.”

“We are,” Raven said, “but we’re also on our own.”

“What does that mean?”

“Heda recognizes Skaikru. We choose to stay with Trikru, but she will not stop us from moving.”

“Heda told you that,” Ontari said skeptically.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah.” Octavia answered.

“Have any of you had to officially do or say anything to make you part of Trikru or follow Heda?”

“What do you mean?” Wells asked.

“Was there a ceremony or anything? Did you guys get a tattoo or a mark? Have to say anything?”

“Friends of yours, Clarke?” Nia asked from just outside her field of vision.

Clarke and Ontari both stood. Skaikru turned to see who was speaking.

“Clarke, we’ll come back later,” Octavia said. She and Miller pushed Wells and Raven around the Azgeda queen.

“You don’t look well, Clarke. Did your friends tire you out?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re fortunate you’re still here.”

“Thank you.”

“I assume you wish to be released from this pit, but I can’t get you out until Heda convenes the clans tomorrow. She’ll have you brought before them.”

“I’ll be ready.”

“Make sure you are. I understand the healer said you must not be left alone for several hours. Ontari will stay with you.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said again.

“I will send clothes for both of you. You must look presentable before Heda.”

“Thank you, my queen.”

“Do not thank me for what a leader does for her followers,” Nia said, and left them. When they heard the door to the corridor close, both Clarke and Ontari slumped onto the bench.

“Well, she didn’t actually threaten either of us,” Clarke said.

“She wouldn’t. There are ears here.”

Clarke sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I cannot help you make that decision. I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke got up and began to pace. She knew she had most of the pieces of the puzzle, but couldn’t find a way to fit all she learned into one cohesive image. Her head pounded and she realized how sore her neck was when she tried to roll it to ease some of the tension she carried. Ontari saw that and summoned Clarke.

“Here,” Ontari said, pointing to the bunk.

Clarke reluctantly did as instructed, and Ontari dug powerful thumbs into the sorest place below Clarke’s neck. After several minutes, Clarke’s head dropped and Ontari dug a knuckle between her ribs, jerking her back into consciousness. “You must stay awake,” she told Clarke.

They heard the door open again.

“I don’t know why she bothered to lock me up,” Clarke said.

It was Nyko this time. He checked Clark again, and this time cleared her to rest.

“I’ll stay if you want,” Ontari offered.

“I’ll be fine. I’m just going to sleep.”

“I will return to make sure you bathe and are properly dressed.”

“Thanks, both of you,” Clarke said, and stretched out on the bunk. She was half asleep before the cell door closed, and completely gone before the corridor door slammed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everybody! Hope it brings you everything you want.

“The Azgeda warrior left Clarke when I said Clarke could rest. Octavia said Nia cut their visit short. They would like to go back to make sure Clarke understands her position. She was asking questions but they could not answer.”

“There is no time,” Lexa answered. “Clarke will make her decision or be forced into one.”

“For both your sakes, I hope she chooses well.”

Lexa nodded. “You may leave. Please make sure she is well before her appearance.”

“Of course, Heda.”

When Nyko left, Lexa sat on the floor to meditate. She was anxious, worried about Clarke and uneasy about what Nia would do. Whatever happened, she had to accept it. She hoped Clarke understood what she told her.

Clarke was the last person she expected to see when the Azgeda delegation arrived. The rage she openly displayed toward Lexa wasn’t a surprise, though. Any animosity Clarke had after the battle for Mount Weather would have been nurtured by Nia. The only reason she hadn’t challenged Nia was that she had no proof that it was Azgeda warriors who disregarded her orders to keep Skaikru safe.

Clarke was someone else now, and not. Under everything, she was still a healer, still hated to see anyone else hurt, ignoring her own hurts until everyone else’s were tended. Her expressions of sorrow for Lexa’s losses were genuine, and she didn’t find fault for the bodies of her friends being treated the same as the grounders.

Lexa hoped Clarke benefited from the few hours of rest she would receive, and pushed the other woman from her mind. She needed to be calm and balanced before facing her people’s leaders.

100 – 100 – 100

Ontari came with Nyko to release Clarke. She woke Clarke gently, warning her as her eyes opened that they weren’t alone. Nyko examined Clarke again before declaring her well enough. “See me if your headache worsens,” he instructed.

Ontari walked Clarke to the bathhouse, telling her everything that happened in the past few hours. Nia spent the time currying favor with the other clans, reminding those who were Azgeda’s allies before the coalition of the benefits of that friendship.

When she finished bathing, Clarke dressed in new clothes. She didn’t like the statement these made. They were solid black, trimmed with evidence of her kills, teeth and claws, one bit of bone carved to look like a human hand. The only thing missing was war paint and her weapons. Ontari knelt with a damp towel to clean Clarke’s boots until they, too, looked new.

Octavia met them outside the bathhouse, and Clarke wondered how she knew they were there. She led them back to Skaikru’s quarters where the others waited with food and drink.

Clarke and Ontari sat at the table with them, but no one wanted to be the first to speak. Ontari broke the silence. “Azplana has ordered us to attend her at today’s meeting.”

“We’ll be there, too,” Raven said.

“Nifty light you made for Nyko,” Clarke said.

“We give them to every healer we meet,” Wells said. “I gave three to the healer who came with you.”

“Thanks.”

“Clarke, you need to eat,” Miller said. “Whatever’s going to happen will be a lot worse on an empty stomach.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just eat.”

Clarke gave all of her friends a concerned look, but began to eat from the plate in front of her. Ontari did the same while the rest of them finished their meals. They were still sitting silently in front of empty plates when a horn blew.

“We must go, Clarke,” Ontari said.

Everyone stood up. Octavia put her hand on Clarke’s arm. “Whatever happens, Clarke, you have a place with us.”

The other Skaikru crowded around her, pushing Ontari aside. Wells was the last to hold onto her. “I hope you come back to us,” he said into her ear before releasing her.

Clarke didn’t acknowledge anything they did or said. She followed Ontari out, and broke into a jog behind her. They reached Azgeda’s quarters and were greeted with Nia’s icy, “You’re late.”

“I apologize, my queen.”

“Sorry,” Clarke added. Neither wanted to tell her where they’d been.

“What did the healer say?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

None of the Azgeda delegation had anything to say on the walk to the Tower. They were the last to arrive. When Lexa began the meeting, Nia interrupted her.

“Our first matter is what happened yesterday. Heda allowed herself to be disrespected. Although the one who insulted her is present, she has no intention of punishing her. Do we want a weak heda? Can we trust a weak heda to protect us?”

“What do you want, Nia?” Lexa didn’t bother with niceties. “If you intend to challenge me, do it.”

“As you wish, Heda. You are not fit to lead. I challenge you.”

“Who is your champion?”

“Clarke of the sky.”

“What?” Clarke sputtered. Nia glared icily at her. Ontari put her hand on Clarke’s elbow, steadying her.

“Who is your champion?” Nia asked mockingly, knowing the answer that was coming.

Lexa stood in front of her throne. “I am Heda. No one fights for me.” She walked down the aisle, head held high, through Ontari and Clarke, putting something in Clarke’s hand as she passed. Clarke closed her hand around the small object and waited for her next order.

“Go to the training ring. You must prepare,” Nia said dismissively.

Clarke forced herself to walk instead of run for the stairs. When the door slammed behind her, she sat on the decaying steps. She didn’t dare open her hand until she was sure she was safe. When the door opened, she turned to see who it was.

Ontari sat beside her and displayed her palm. It also held paper folded small and thick. Clarke showed hers.

“I hope she has a plan,” Clarke said, her voice shaking.

Ontari unfolded the paper. Across the symbol of the coalition was written, “Protect her.”

“Nia will kill you,” Clarke said.

“I will let her if it keeps you safe.”

“I won’t let it happen.”

“You will not sacrifice yourself for me.”

“You will not sacrifice yourself for me,” Clarke answered. They looked at each other for almost a minute before nodding once in agreement. Clarke looked at the paper in her hand before slowly unfolding it.

There was nothing on it except a symbol she remembered from the Ark. She looked at it, confused, and finally shook her head. “I don’t get it.”

“You will,” Ontari comforted. “We must go to the training ring. Azplana will be looking for any reason to punish both of us.”

Octavia and Miller were sitting on the fence around the training area when they arrived. Clarke saw the emblem on both of their sleeves, although she didn’t remember it being there earlier.

Neither of them said anything until Clarke was close to them. “Heda sent us. She asks to spar with Ontari while you spar with us.”

“Asks or orders?” Ontari asked.

“Orders,” Lexa said from behind them. “Clarke is used to Azgeda. I am used to Trikru.”

“What does Nia have to say?”

“Nia is my subject and has nothing to say about my decisions.”

“Of course, Heda,” Ontari said while bowing her head.

“With me, Ontari,” Lexa ordered, and they walked to the opposite end of the training ring.

“Let’s go, Clarke,” Octavia said while getting down from the fence rail.

She fought Octavia and Miller, singly at first, then one against two, until shadows covered the training ring. At the other end, Lexa and Ontari battled each other. By the time they stopped, everyone was sweaty, dirty, tired, hungry, and thirsty.

“With me,” Lexa ordered as she left, and they lined up behind her.

Wells and Raven waited in the garden for them. A table held food and drink, and the warriors gladly sank into the chairs surrounding the table. Ontari and Clarke sat on either side of Lexa, who took the seat at the end of the table. Wells sat next to Clarke, and Octavia next to him. Across from them, Miller sat beside Ontari. Raven rounded out the group.

“We will not speak of politics or war tonight,” Lexa said. “There will be enough time tomorrow.” She raised her glass. “To Skaikru, reunited.”

They ate and drank and talked about everything but the forbidden topics. Clarke’s friends were eager to tell her everything she missed, and asked about all she’d done. Ontari teased Clarke with the story of her kill of her first yeti. Clarke reminded her about slipping on an icy rock and getting a mid-winter dunk in a river.

Before it was dark, Raven’s lights came on, allowing them to still see each other. Clarke looked at Raven. “You’ve been busy.”

“Wells helped.”

Clarke nodded. “Does everyone get this?”

“Eventually, yes,” Lexa said. “It’s late. You should retire. Clarke, a moment before you go, please.”

Skaikru said good night to everyone before leaving. Ontari walked far enough away that she couldn’t hear and turned her back so she wouldn’t see their faces.

“Clarke, I will speak as plainly as I can,” Lexa said. “You were to make your oath today. Have you decided?”

“I choose Skaikru,” Clarke said after several seconds.

“If you are pledged to Skaikru, Nia cannot force you to fight for her.”

“She’ll kill Ontari.”

“I will protect Ontari. I will protect you as I protect the rest of Skaikru.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you do that? Protect me after what I’ve said and how I’ve acted toward you? Protect Ontari, the personal guard of your declared enemy?”

“Why would I not? Heda does not pick and choose who will be protected and who will not. Ontari’s loyalty to Azgeda means she is also loyal to me. Skaikru are loyal to me. I know this although I have not forced them to make an announcement.”

“I’m really confused right now, Leksa.”

“Do you trust me, Klark?”

Clarke studied Lexa's face for several seconds before answering. “I shouldn’t but I do.”

“We have another option.”

“Which is?”

“We will fight tomorrow, but we will not kill each other. I will kill Nia.”

“How?”

“You will put up a good fight, but you must lose your weapon and obtain a spear from one of the guards around the arena. I will take it from you and threaten you, but I will throw it at Nia. I will not miss.”

“What happens after that?”

“Azgeda will have a new leader.”

“They won’t come after you?”

“All Azgeda fear Nia. They believe her invulnerable. If I kill her before so many witnesses, they will know to fear me. It will make them stop and think before doing anything stupid.”

“If it doesn’t?”

“Then I will put down the revolt. It won’t be the first.”

“Are you sure we can do this?”

“Sha, Klark.” Lexa put her hands behind her back so she wouldn’t reach out to Clarke.

“OK,” Clarke said finally and put her hand between them.

Lexa grasped it and squeezed gently before releasing her. “Sleep well, Klark. Do not fear what comes next.”

“You, too,” Clarke answered distractedly, remembering the first time Lexa gripped her arm as an equal. Her arm tingled where Lexa’s fingers pressed into it, as it had then. She said nothing to Ontari as they walked back to Azgeda quarters, and they were both glad Nia was nowhere to be found when they arrived.

100 – 100 – 100

Although Nia tried to dress Clarke in another new outfit to face Lexa, Clarke declined. She wore comfortable clothing beneath her armor, leather pants and a light tunic. Although it was already cold in Azgeda, it was still warm in Polis and Clarke didn’t want to suffer in the heat.

She warmed up with Ontari for an hour before they left for the arena, and for a few minutes longer when they arrived. A short blast of a horn announced the beginning of the match. Ontari stepped back to the first round of people surrounding the arena and looked around. She saw Clarke’s friends bunched in the center of the first row, looking from Lexa to Clarke.

The Flamekeeper stood on the dais and the crowd quieted. “Nia kom Azgeda has challenged Heda to single combat. Klark kom Skaikru is her champion. The only rule is that one must die to end the fight. You may begin,” he finished.

Clarke and Lexa circled each other cautiously. Clarke attacked and Lexa gave way at first, then forced Clarke back. They ran each other around the ring, picking up small wounds. Lexa forced Clarke’s blade from her hand and shoved her back. Clarke threw sand at Lexa’s face so she could get away. While Lexa picked up Clarke’s blade, Clarke shoved a guard to the ground and tore his spear from his grip.

They went back and forth again, and Clarke forced both swords from Lexa. The next time Clarke charged with the spear, Lexa grabbed it and walked her hands down it until she was close enough to punch Clarke. She split Clarke’s lip and headbutted her while punching her in the side where her armor didn’t cover.

Clarke released the spear and fell to the ground. She swept Lexa’s legs from under her, but Lexa rolled away and came up with the spear. She hurried to stand over Clarke, and they both heard Nia insult and threaten Clarke as she lay dazed.

The sun was behind Lexa and gave her a halo. Clarke’s head throbbed, the headache from her earlier concussion back in force. Lexa looked down and Clarke nodded. Lexa pulled the spear back, but when she released it, it went toward the dais instead of down into Clarke.

It hit Nia in the middle of her chest. Nia looked down, surprised and perplexed, and had a look of horror on her face when she realized what happened. A moment later, she slumped as the life left her. She would have fallen from her chair if the spear didn’t pin her to its back.

The crowd erupted. Ontari and Skaikru ran to protect both Clarke and Lexa from anything the crowd might do. When they got to them, Lexa was kneeling beside Clarke, helping her sit up.

Ontari fell onto her knees and skidded into Clarke’s thigh. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m alive,” she answered stupidly.

“Clarke needs a healer,” Lexa said. “Help me get her up. Miller, Octavia, clear a path.”

Raven saw their swords and grabbed them. She handed one to Wells and they followed the others from the arena.

Getting through the crowd was difficult. They cheered for Lexa, and swarmed around to touch her. Clarke stumbled between Ontari and Lexa while Miller and Octavia pushed people aside. Raven and Wells stayed nearly on top of them, preventing the crowd from pulling the combatants into the celebration.

Guards met them outside the infirmary and held the crowd back once they were inside. Nyko met them and directed them to put Clarke on a bed. He pushed Lexa into the chair next to it. “Make sure she stays there,” he told the others.

Clarke tried to sit up, but Wells hand was firm on her shoulder. “Just be still. Nyko will be right back.”

Clarke ignored him and turned onto her side. She vomited onto the floor, and Wells barely caught her before she began to fall. Lexa stood and pushed the others clear so she could support Clarke’s shoulders with one hand. She slipped her other into Clarke’s waistband so she couldn’t fall off the bed. When Clarke rolled back onto the bed, Lexa pulled her hand back from Clarke’s waist. With the other, she pushed Clarke upright and demanded water.

“Octavia, remove Clarke’s armor.”

While Octavia did that, Ontari removed Lexa’s. Nyko and his assistants returned then with towels and bowls of warm water. “Everyone out,” he said, and Ontari and Skaikru stepped back.

Nyko threw a towel on the mess on the floor and stepped on it to get close to the bed. He held Clarke’s eye open despite her flinch and tsked. “Another concussion, Clarke. Your head is not as hard as you think.”

Clarke grunted while Lexa said, “It’s my fault.”

“I’ll get to you in a moment, Heda,” Nyko answered and wiped Clarke’s face. He was careful around on her forehead and her swollen lip, and again when he smeared paste on both injuries. After that, he checked the rest of her body, finding three wounds that needed to be stitched. He cut away her tunic and pants and wiped her body clean of blood, sweat, and dirt before stitching those cuts and bandaging other less serious ones. He tugged her boots off and tossed them toward Ontari, who caught them.

“Over there, please, Heda,” Nyko said, pointing at the next bed.

“I will not leave her.”

Clarke moved over to make room while Nyko muttered, just loud enough to hear, about stubborn women. Nyko gave Lexa the same examination, and cut her clothing away as he had Clarke’s. Ontari caught her boots, too, and watched while he cleaned Lexa and tended to her injuries. One particularly bad cut on her leg needed a dozen stitches.

While he worked, one of his assistants cleaned the floor. Another carried away the basins of dirty water. One left and returned with a tray holding two mugs and a pitcher of water. Another brought rolled furs so their heads would be elevated.

“Drink this,” he said handed Lexa a mug. “You too, Clarke,” he added, shaking her shoulder.

The foul tasting medicine was followed with a mug of cool water. “You will both rest. I will check on you soon. Do not leave the bed.”

He turned to the audience and began moving them toward the door. “They both need clean clothing. Do not speak of them to anyone. If you must say something, say they are resting and will be present at the feast.”

“Ontari is in danger,” Lexa said. “Do not let her go alone. Get guards to help you, Octavia.”

“Sha, Heda,” Octavia answered before Nyko closed the door.

“Did you have to headbutt me?” Clarke complained quietly.

“Sha. Others knew of your injury. It would be suspicious if I did not seek to exploit it. I am sorry, Clarke.”

“And a fat lip. It’s like you don’t want anybody to see what I really look like.”

“I have 12 stitches in my thigh,” Lexa answered.

“You were asking for that,” Clarke said smugly. “You need to practice guarding that.”

“When you are well, we will spar and see who must guard what.”

“Deal.”

“Where will you go?” Lexa asked after a few minutes’ silence.

“Not back to Azgeda.”

“You may stay here,” Lexa offered. “In Polis.”

“Ontari, too?”

“If she wishes.”

“She’ll be safer here, I think.”

“Soon. There are places she can go until Azgeda settles down.”

“Who will take Nia’s place?”

“Roan is on his way here.”

“Who’s that?”

“Her son. She banished him because he disagreed with some of her actions. He will not be as cruel as his mother.”

“Still awake?” Nyko asked as he approached.

“Sha, both of us,” Lexa answered.

“Good. When your clothing and guards arrive, you may return to the Tower to rest until the feast. Do not drink too much tonight. Call me if you need me.” He handed Clarke a small packet. “Mix this into water and drink it right before you eat. It will help your headache.”

“Thank you, Nyko.”

“Thank me by not hitting your head again.”

“You will be my guest at the feast,” Lexa told Clarke.

“I’d rather just rest.”

“You must come and stay at least long enough to eat. Ontari will be with you. I need to show that I hold no ill will toward Azgeda.”

The door opened, and they heard the crowd gathered outside as Octavia and Ontari entered.

“Where are the others?” Lexa asked.

“It was safer for them to stay behind. If you don’t see them tonight, you’ll see all of us tomorrow,” Octavia said and put a pack at Lexa’s feet. Ontari put the other at Clarke’s feet.

“Stay,” Lexa said. “We will need guards when we leave.”

They needed help dressing, too, and Octavia and Ontari helped Lexa and Clarke into clean clothes, then buckled on their armor. Clarke swayed, and Ontari lifted her back onto the bed.

“I’m fine,” Clarke protested weakly, making the other two women turn to look at her. “I’m fine,” she insisted to Lexa and Octavia. She pushed off the bed, and this time stood still without assistance.

“To the Tower, then. Ontari, I will have your clothes and Clarke’s moved to the suite across from mine.”

“Thank you, Heda.”

Octavia went out first, followed by Lexa, Clarke, and Ontari. The city guards posted outside the infirmary didn’t need to be told to fall in to protect Lexa and Clarke. It seemed like it took forever to reach the Tower, where the crowd could be shut out. They got on the lift and Clarke sat. She put her head down and took slow, deep breaths. The other women squatted around her, each with a hand on her.

“How can I help?” Lexa asked softly.

“I’ll be fine when this stops,” Clarke said.

True to her word, she stood without help when they reached the top floor. Lexa stopped in the middle of the hall and pointed to a door. “Octavia, help Clarke. Ontari, with me.”

Clarke entered the room and went to the darkest corner. She turned and slid down the wall with a sigh. “Will you get me damp cloth?”

Octavia found what Clarke needed and brought it to her. She squatted in front of Clarke. “You OK?”

“Close enough. It’s just too bright right now.”

“I’ll close the drapes.” Octavia walked to the window and dragged the fabric across the opening. “Better?”

“Much,” Clarke assured her, but remained where she was.

“How about we get you into bed or something?” Octavia suggested from her side.

“OK.” Clarke stood up. She pulled the cloth from her head and followed Octavia across the room. She sat on the bed and hummed her approval. Octavia pulled off her boots and swung Clarke’s legs onto the bed. She put the cloth back across her eyes and immediately went to sleep.

Across the hall, Lexa paced. “Clarke is concerned for you.”

“She’s my friend, Heda, nothing more.”

“I asked Clarke what she will do next. I invited her to stay in Polis. You, too, Ontari, but she is worried that you are not safe.”

“I doubt I will be safe in Azgeda.”

“Roan will protect you if I order him to.”

“Roan is much like his mother. The moment it is no longer to his benefit, I will be on my own.”

“Then stay here. I can protect you. It is the least I can do. You cared for Clarke when she was alone in Azgeda.”

“How do you know?”

“There is always someone who will talk, especially if they do not approve. Clarke is safe here. You will be safe here.”

“I must speak with Clarke.”

“Of course. Enjoy the feast tonight, Ontari. We will speak again in a few days.”

“Mochof, Heda.”

“Thank you, Ontari, for all you did for Clarke.”

When Ontari left, Lexa dropped onto her couch. She was tired and her head, too, throbbed. But she felt better knowing Clarke was safe a few feet away. Lexa removed her armor and stretched out on the couch. She napped there until her guard woke her to prepare for the feast.


	3. Epilogue

_We are at last_  
 _perhaps_  
 _what we are:_  
 _uncombed,_  
 _unclothed,_  
 _mortal._  
  
_Pulse_  
 _and breath_  
 _and dream. Marjorie Saiser from Weekends, Sleeping In_

 

“It’s been two years, Heda,” Clarke said.

“I am aware, Klark.” Lexa clucked to her horse.

Clarke tapped her heels to her mount’s side to keep up. “Running away?” she asked with amusement.

“Never.”

“Don’t go too far. We don’t want to be late.”

“We will be there.” Lexa slowed her horse, then stopped it in the shade. Clarke stopped beside her, her knee nudging Lexa’s. “I must admit, I did not see this coming.”

“You’re too busy running the coalition to pay attention to everyone’s love lives.”

“The coalition runs itself these days.”

“So maybe you can do something for yourself?” Clarke suggested.

“You have something in mind?”

“No,” Clarke answered honestly. “It would be nice to go someplace other than Polis and Tondisi.”

Lexa nodded slowly, then leaned over to kiss Clarke’s cheek. “We can do that. I know a place where we can watch the leaves turn.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s arm and gently tugged. Lexa smiled as she leaned over to kiss Clarke again. Clarke’s horse snorted and she giggled.

“No one asked you anything, horse,” Lexa said while patting its rump. She leaned forward and rubbed her horse’s neck before it could object to attention being paid to another. “We should go, I suppose.”

“Race you,” Clarke said while turning her horse around. She leaned into its neck and yelled, “Go, faster!”

She heard Lexa behind her. They barrelled through the familiar forest, and reached Tondisi’s gates in a dead heat. Both grabbed an apple from the basket at the entrance while bringing the horses into the stable. The horses took the treats while they handed the reins to the grooms.

They stopped outside and Clarke picked a leaf from Lexa’s braids. “See you soon.”

“Soon,” Lexa echoed, smiling, before walking away. Clarke went in the opposite direction. She knocked on the door and called, “You decent?”

“You’re late,” Wells answered while opening the door.

“I am not late. Heda might be late, though.”

“Stop. You’re not funny.”

“C’mon, Wells, are you nervous?”

“I’m not nervous.”

“Riiiight. It’s just words.”

“I know, Clarke.”

Clarke stood in front of him and straightened his jacket. “You look very handsome. Ontari’s lucky.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s me,” he answered, but his nerves settled.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” He opened the door and followed Clarke outside. He offered his arm and they walked toward the center of town.

Lexa and Ontari waited there, talking quietly. Indra stood nearby. She watched Wells and Clarke approach, and smiled when they neared. When they reached the others, the crowd closed around them in a circle.

The ceremony was quick and quiet. Everyone was silent until Ontari and Wells raised their joined hands. The entire village cheered, and the party began. It went on long past dark, although Wells and Ontari left before sunset. They would return to a new home, leaving only Miller and Raven sharing Skaikru’s cabin.

The party continued after Lexa and Clarke slipped away. Clarke had a bottle and Lexa had a fur. They made their way through the woods to a quiet place beside the river. Lexa spread the fur and they both drank before laying back to watch the stars.

“How many asked you whether we were next?” Clarke asked.

“Twenty-eight.”

“Forty. Thirty if you only count the ones who asked once.”

“I would like for us to be next,” Lexa said softly.

“Is that a proposal?”

“Should it be?”

“You’ll get an answer when you propose properly.”

“What will that answer be?” Lexa rolled onto her side so she could see Clarke’s face.

“You won’t know until you ask,” Clarke said.

Lexa leaned down, but Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder to stop her.

“Ask,” Clarke said.

“Be with me. Stay with me. Be mine, as I am yours.”

“You’re mine?”

“Since the first time I saw you.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa and slid her hand to Lexa’s neck. She pulled her down for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, Clarke said, “Yes.”

-30-


End file.
